Patent Literature 1 (WO 2010/024433) discloses a semiconductor device which includes: a first base layer; a drain layer provided on a rear surface of the first base layer; a second base layer formed on a surface of the first base layer; a source layer formed on a surface of the second base layer; a gate insulating film disposed on surfaces of the source layer and the second base layer; a gate electrode disposed on the gate insulating film; a column layer formed to oppose the drain layer in the first base layer below the second base layer and the source layer; a drain electrode provided on the drain layer; and a source electrode provided on the source layer and the second base layer.